


Talking to Tombstones

by Skyelily1825



Series: Crossed lines [5]
Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Mourning, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyelily1825/pseuds/Skyelily1825
Summary: Just a one shot set 18 years after Eva died.Separate from parts 3 and 4 of crossed lines, you only need to have read parts 1 and 2.Possible minor spoilers though, just to be safe.





	Talking to Tombstones

The wind whistled, blowing her long black hair into her face. The night air bit at her skin mercilessly, but she paid it no mind as she walked briskly through the graveyard. She stopped first at a headstone with a picturepicture on it of a smiling woman with long pink hair.  
She held her breath, sucking her lips in, forming a straight line on her face. She knew there was nothing there, not even bones. She knew they'd been stolen, long ago.  
She turned away from the headstone, and with a heavy heart and a shamed face she didn't let herself look at the one next to it.  
She knew who it belonged to. A loving husband, a loving father. A once kind man.  
A broken man. An empty man. Someone who left their daughter when things we're too painful. Even though she knows he couldn't have seen this coming, she still blames him. She'd tried to save her daughter, their daughter. If he'd only loved her through the pain, if he'd only held her closer instead of pushing her away, things would have been different. Things would have been made right.  
Her daughter, now her mother, would have been saved, instead of sitting in Hell.

She stops at the third headstone, the one belonging to the very woman she'd been thinking about. The one she came to see.  
"Eva. Darling." A tear slides down her face. She thought she'd know what to say, thought it would come to her when she came face to face with her tombstone. But it's not. Even knowing what she knows, she doesn't know what to say.  
"I feared this would happen to you. I knew it would. I, I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry I didn't warn you sooner. I thought I had more time, but then I didn't. And I hoped I never would, but I knew, somehow I knew." She chuckles humorlessly, feeling a lump in her throat start to form. But she talks through it.  
"And I'm so mad at you. I'm passed disappointment, how could you have done this? I never wanted this! I would rather have stayed dead!" She almost screams, just for her voice to fall like her tears. "I would have preferred you, and your father, dying in your own times, instead of so much sooner. I waited, I was waiting for the day he'd come, so I could greet him at the gates. I would have hugged him tight, kissed him after waiting for him for so long, and told him off for leaving you when you needed him." She goes silent for a moment before whispering "I missed him so much." She sniffles, knowing her face is likely red and puffy.

"We would have waited together for you. We'd have pulled you into a group hug, and kissed your hair like we did when you we're little, and we'd have held you so close. We would have been a family again. But now that'll never happen." She sobs, choking back her tears, forcing herself to continue.  
"Now he's there alone. I wasn't there to greet him, and I'm sure he knows why by now. I'm not the Maya that was his wife. Things can't be that way between us, even when I do return to him. He and I can never be together again. I don't think he'll even be able to look at me." She bites her lip, taking a shuttering breath. "I don't know if I'll be able to look at him."

Her hands shake at her sides, and she hugs herself tight. Her hands aren't the only things shaking.  
"And neither of us will ever see you again. Because you did this, and you're gone, and you're probably burning." she whispers, trying so hard to hold herself together.

"I couldn't save you. I wanted to save you, but I failed, and there's nothing I can do. I failed you. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." She let's herself fall to her knees at her daughter's grave. Her mother's grave.

All the tears she's been holding back for all these years pouring out of her until hours later she's left feeling empty and numb. She hoped talking would ease her conscience and get out everything she's been holding in. She hoped she'd feel better.

She looks up at the tombstone and feels nothing. She picks herself up, wipes at her eyes, and leaves.


End file.
